


Coming of Age

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday card drabble for Celandine. Coming of age. Smut. (Slash, hobbits)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

“How does it feel, all grownup at last? Ah—wait, this bit’s still growing…”

“Doesn’t hardly feel different at all, but—Oh!”

“You’ve never…..?”

“Not like that! Oh! Are you-? You don’t have to – Ah!”

“Waited for this…..so long….*murph.” He said no more. His mouth was full.

Everywhere he looked, sunlight spilled—through the green boughs above his head, across the grass to his side, in the other’s curls that bobbed below his belly…bursting out reddish through his lids when he closed his eyes. All grown.

“I’ll get your present,” he said later.

“Another one?” laughed Frodo, wiping his mouth.

 

 


End file.
